La Bête du square Grimmaurd
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Soir d'Halloween. Deux Moldus terrorisés contactent la police avec des trémolos de panique dans la voix. Elle est là, square Grimmaurd. Elle a surgi entre le onze et le treize. La Bête. Pour les Forces de l'Ordre Magique, il est temps d'intervenir... ou tout Londres baignera dans son sanglant carnage.
1. Les Moldus

Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ est à JKR, et l'inspiration de cette micro-fiction me vient tout droit des vénérés _Signal 911_ et _Le livre sans nom_.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**.1.**

Harvie Skinner jura. Ce connard de Bill Jefferson, alias son très cher et très adorable voisin, avait _encore_ laissé traîner ses poubelles devant _sa_ porte. Bon, d'accord, ils se détestaient tous les deux le plus cordialement du monde. D'accord, une fois encore, il se souvenait d'avoir jeté à Halloween dernier, sans raison apparente et sans préambule, une corbeille entière d'œufs qu'il avait pris soin de laisser pourrir dans un coin de son jardin pour l'occasion. Et d'accord, pour finir, ce bon vieux Bill ne méritait pas totalement l'attention.

Mais _quand même_. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine.

Quoique. Il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche. Les deux fois précédentes avaient peut-être été une de ses ruses machiavéliques afin de pourrir la vie de son malheureux voisin qui n'avait _absolument pas_ mérité pareil traitement. Et puis, c'était Halloween. Quel anglais digne de ce nom pouvait oublier ça ?

Peut-être que les poubelles allaient lui exploser à la figure s'il les touchait. Peut-être que le sac allait rester collé à ses doigts.

Ou peut-être que Jefferson était juste un _gros_ porc.

Qu'importe, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. L'affront à peine constaté, il rentrait chez lui en claquant la porte pour enfiler la première paire de gants qui se trouverait à sa portée. Lesdits gants étaient certes rose bonbon avec des fleurettes, servaient peut-être à la lessive et étaient peut-être la propriété de sa femme, il n'en manquait pas moins qu'il allait se faire une joie de rendre à son merveilleux voisin la monnaie de sa pièce.

Il sonna résolument.

Au bout d'une dizaine de coups de poing dans l'interphone et du passage d'une quinzaine de gamins qui ricanèrent en pointant du doigt les sublimes gants, et alors qu'Harvie n'avait plus pour lui que son honneur en miettes et les nerfs en pelote, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Bill Jefferson en pyjama, complètement paumé et parfumé au vinaigre.

Enfin.

Sa vengeance.

Et, victorieusement, Harvie vida le sac poubelle sur le malheureux habitant du 13 square Grimmaurd.

« NON MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ?! »

Harvie sourit, heureux qu'on mette le sujet sur le tapis. Ah ça oui, il l'était. Malade de joie. Il avait vu sa tête, l'autre porc ? Et son odeur ? Sûr que ça devait mieux lui correspondre que les gousses d'ail qui lui servaient de dentifrice. Gentil voisin, adorable voisin. Joyeux Halloween…

« Ça vous apprendra à vous souvenir où mettre vos déchets » répliqua l'occupant du 11 avec une grande grimace greffée sur ses traits. « Et surveillez votre porte. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver un jour d'Halloween. »

- C'est une menace ?

- Où est-ce que vous êtes allés chercher ça ?

- C'est une menace ! »

Harvie secoua la tête, tandis que le teint de son voisin violaçait à vue d'œil. Le pauvre était si stupide… non mais, quelle plaie !

« Vous êtes complètement dingue » lâcha-t-il avec mépris.

Et il se détourna, satisfait, tandis que l'autre s'égosillait dans le vide. Pas fichu de le suivre, puisqu'il était en pantoufles. Pas étonnant que cet imbécile n'ait pas de bonne femme. Qui aurait voulu de lui ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de bonne femme, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de remettre les gants à leur place, sans quoi la matrone…

Un hurlement suraigu coupa court à la discussion. Harvie se retourna, étonné que son énorme voisin puisse produire un tel son.

Ce n'était pas lui, vu la tête ébahie qu'il avait.

Et le cri, tout proche, continuait de résonner et de lui percer les tympans. On aurait dit, au choix, un grincement de porte, un crissement de craies, un cochon qu'on égorge, un frottis de métal contre le métal, un appel de mort vivant… un appel de mort vivant ?

« Faites taire votre maîtresse » commanda-t-il à son voisin en se bouchant les oreilles. « Elle a un cri à en réveiller les morts ! »

- Mais.. mais… bégaya l'autre. Ce n'est _pas_ ma maîtresse !

- Comment ça ?

- Ça vient de chez _vous._ »

L'homme blêmit. Se pouvait-il qu'on assassine sa femme ? Qu'elle se soit aperçue de la disparition de ses gants ? Qu'elle les ait cherchés et… et qu'elle ait eu une vue sur la rue ? Qu'elle _sache_ à quel usage ingrat il les réservait ?

Impossible, se morigéna-t-il. Il n'y avait personne à sa fenêtre.

Et puis, ça venait de chez _l'autre_.

« Vous avez des problèmes d'audition » ironisa-t-il. « Ça fait longtemps ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse, il frissonna. Le bruit s'était tu. Son très cher voisin avait l'œil vide et le visage blême, si possible il était qu'un visage le fut tout autant après une telle crise de fureur. Ses dents se mirent à claquer, et ses genoux manquèrent de ployer.

Superstitieux, le dédaigna Harvie. Tout ça parce qu'on était à Halloween…

Mais lentement, mu par une force inconnue, le voisin tendit le doigt. Un doigt pâle, tremblant. Et Harvie, pas si stupide, suivit la direction qu'il indiquait, à savoir tout bêtement le mur qui séparait leurs deux propriétés du 11 et du 13.

C'était un mur. Rien de plus fabuleux.

Cet homme était dérangé.

Et puis soudain, Harvie la vit. Sortant comme par magie des vieilles pierres, une silhouette distordue. Le cou brisé, la crinière flamboyante sur des hardes teintées de pourpre, maculée d'une substance poisseuse qui gouttait sur le sol, écarlate. La forme d'un bras tendue vers l'avant, excroissance effilée chargée du même liquide sombre.

La Chose éclata d'un rire hystérique.

Et soudain, les éléments se déchaînèrent.


	2. La Police

Dernier chapitre moldu de cette micro-fiction.

Un grand merci à tous pour cet accueil et gros bisous à mes reviewers chéris. A **Glamyr** : ah, les Moldus ! Moi aussi, je les aime... enfin, surtout pour les martyriser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont toujours ce rôle (niark niark). A **Lorelyn** : merci pour le compliment, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Je n'ai pas signe de vie de ma bêta, en plus.

...et imaginons que je n'ai pas laissé de "Jenkins" à la place de "Parsons" -mais pourquoi mes flics anglophones s'obstinent à s'appeler Jenkins ?-, et que je n'ai pas failli vous renvoyer la vieille version du chapitre 1... bonne lecture !

* * *

**.2.**

Adrian Sommer soupira. Au même instant, dans une même rue et à deux numéros de distance, le commissariat avait reçu deux appels affolés d'inconnus en pleine crise de nerf qui prétendaient avoir vu un fantôme surgir d'un mur, ensanglanter la rue et faire naître une tornade assez puissante pour arracher des branches entières aux arbres, briser les parcmètres, les rétroviseurs des voitures, et enfin lancer un vol de chauves-souris dans les cieux.

Ce cas aurait été exceptionnel s'il n'était pas survenu en plein Halloween. En cette période, les casses étaient monnaie courante, de même que les rackets, les agressions, les vols à main armée… et les affabulations de ceux qui prétendaient avoir vu Satan ressortir des Enfers, quand ce n'était pas Jack O'lantern ou une toute nouvelle race d'alien. Ces petits plaisantins se croyaient bien sûr très drôles, à déranger la police dans son travail déjà pas très réjouissant en temps normal. C'est pourquoi la garde du soir d'Halloween était le cauchemar de tout agent des forces de l'ordre, quel qu'en soit le grade ou la nationalité. Il n'y avait guère que les soirs d'apocalypse et les matchs de foot pour réaliser avec ça.

Avant ces deux zigotos, Sommer en avait déjà essuyé une quarantaine. A peine trois de sérieux. Et si ceux-là avaient assez retenu son attention, c'est qu'il pensait avoir affaire au mieux à une hallucination collective. Une fuite de gaz ?

Toujours est-il qu'il avait envoyé un brave agent faire le boulot à sa place, armé en tout et pour tout d'un holster vide (pour effrayer les voyous) et d'un talkie-walkie. Au mieux, il reviendrait bredouille et avec un déplacement inutile de plus à inscrire dans les statistiques. Au pire, il devrait consoler les deux hystériques en évitant avec soin de se prendre un gnon.

Rien de très alarmant.

Sommer débrancha son téléphone pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, envoyant au diable les plaisantins qui daigneraient l'emmerder dans les dix prochaines minutes avec leurs affabulations les plus tordantes. Il commença par farfouiller ses tiroirs à la recherche d'un carnet, puis d'un stylo, et enfin tourna les pouces pour le plaisir de l'expression.

Il fit jouer son propre talkie-walkie. L'appareil bipa puis grésilla.

« Parsons ? » appela-t-il.

Nouveau grésillement.

« Au rapport. »

Sommers grogna de contentement.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- J'arrive à peine mais… rien, capitaine. Les deux bonhommes ont tout l'air d'avoir affabulé. La rue est déserte et… »

Silence.

Le policier attendit. Il n'y eut pas de suite, sinon la respiration sifflante de son interlocuteur.

« Oh… lâcha soudain l'autre.

- Quoi ? » s'enquit Sommers sans grande patience.

- Rien, capitaine. C'est juste que… il y a effectivement une trace sur le sol et…

- Et quoi ?

- Oh, cela pourrait être dû à un coup de vent mais…

- Mais quoi, à la fin ?!

- Eh bien… (la voix de Parsons était clairement hésitante) La trace est _rouge_. Et les branches arrachées sont bien là, de même que le parcmètre… ou plutôt, l'absence de parcmètre. Et les bouts de rétroviseurs un peu partout. Et… »

Sommers se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?!

- Eh bien, je ne crois pas à la théorie du fantôme, mais… je pense qu'il y a eu un meurtre.

- Alors enquêtez !

- Mais, capitaine… Ce domaine relève de la police criminelle et je ne crois pas que nous soyons habilités pour… »

_Imbécile_, jura Sommers entre ses dents. Il prit son mal en patience.

« Nous n'allons pas leur envoyer une affaire si nous n'avons même pas de corps ! Vous me servez un meurtre sans corps et sans victime, là… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence au bout du fil, et le capitaine réalisa qu'il venait de briser en deux son stylo bille. Maugréant contre l'incapacité de ses recrues et le besoin de toujours refaire leur travail derrière elles, le capitaine plongea la tête dans ses affaires à la recherche d'un nouvel exorcisme à ses humeurs.

« Eh bien, Parsons. » dit-il d'un ton calmé mais sec. « Vous avez compris ?

- Oui, capitaine » souffla l'autre.

Bien.

Sommers commença à noter tous les noms de ceux qu'il faudrait faire remplacer dès que possible. Tâche ardue quand on voyait le nombre de nouveaux engagés par décennie. Oui, parce que si l'on comptait par années, il y avait de quoi pleurer.

Il écouta attentivement les grésillements du talkie-walkie, toujours plus aptes à le réjouir que la masse grouillante des vers de terre qui préparaient leurs blagues.

Et puis soudain, un hurlement. Retransmis par le talkie comme une plainte, un gémissement suraigu à s'en fendre l'âme.

« Parsons ? » appela le capitaine. « Parsons ?

- Capitaaaaargshwz… »

Et puis le silence.

« Parsons ? » appela-t-il encore une fois. « Parsons, vous m'entendez à la fin ?! »

Seul répondit le grésillement de l'appareil.

Sommers frémit.

A moins de se tromper _très_ lourdement, il l'avait, son cadavre.


	3. Les Sorciers

**.3.**

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il y a eu un meurtre !

- Je regrette, Monsieur, répondit la voix aigrelette à l'autre bout du fil. Vous ne suivez pas la procédure.

- La procédure ? La _procédure _?! Il y _a_ mort d'homme, et cela risque de se reproduire ! Un tueur en série rôde dans les rues de Londres et tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire, c'est de suivre la _procédure_ ? Vos supérieurs peuvent bien sortir de leur réunion pour ça, non ?

- Je regrette. Vous devez inscrire l'affaire en présentiel, et seulement après, l'alerte sera donnée. Après justification.

Sommers trépigna, écharpant la liste des numéros d'urgence entre ses ongles.

- Passez-moi Honaker.

Silence.

- Monsieur, la réception de la police criminelle n'a pas pour but de vous permettre de discuter comme bon vous semble avec vos connaissances. Merci d'arrêter de nous ennuyer avec ces supputations et de s_uivre la procédure_ d'ouverture d'enquête.

- Passez-moi Honaker, je vous dis !

_Biiiip. Biiiip._

Ligne coupée.

Sommers plaqua avec rage son téléphone de fonction contre le poste. Pour quoi le prenaient-ils ?! Lui, un affabulateur ?

Bien. Il irait, et il leur rabattrait le caquet.

Comme s'il était de son ressort d'aller prouver à une bande de sceptiques bâcleurs d'enquête que oui, s'il ne pouvait plus inscrire le nom de Parsons sur la liste des présences, c'était parce qu'il s'était fait attaquer par quelqu'un -ou quelque chose- en pleine mission de routine !

Il plaqua violemment ses affaires sur le bureau et se releva d'un bond. Certes, on était à Halloween, certes il faisait noir, certes les rues étaient remplies de petits voyous maintenant adjoints d'un danger public inconnu, mais le déplacement vers QG de la crim' ne lui faisait pas peur (c'était toujours mieux que de devoir aller finir le boulot de Parsons). Rempli de bonnes résolutions, le capitaine repoussa sa chaise et fit un premier pas en direction de la porte.

Sonnerie de téléphone. Sommers bondit sur le combiné.

- Oui, Janet ? demanda-t-il en reconnaissant le code de la secrétaire.

- Capitaine, j'ai trois membres de… la police criminelle... qui demandent à vous voir. Je les fais monter ?

Whaou. Rapide. _C'est surnaturel_, pensa Sommers en lâchant instantanément le manteau qu'il venait d'empoigner. Et dire que l'idiote qu'il avait eue au téléphone avait essayé de le faire passer pour un imbécile, avec ses histoires de procédure et de présentiel. Il n'aurait qu'à leur présenter l'affaire maintenant.

- Euh… capitaine ? demanda timidement Janet. Tout va bi… enfin, vous allez bien ?

- On ne peut mieux ! répondit le policier d'un ton sarcastique.

- Très bien, euh… je vous les envoie ?

- Oui, oui. Faites.

Il reposa sagement le téléphone ainsi que son manteau, sur le dossier de sa chaise. Et attendit, le regard porté à travers sa fenêtre.

Ou plutôt, voulut attendre.

_Toc toc toc._

Sommer se retourna d'un bond, le temps de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur trois personnages plus ou moins étranges. L'un portait un ample short à fleurs et une veste en cuir retourné, un autre un genre de tunique de femme recouverte d'une cape violette. Le dernier, à peu près normal, portait un complet noir assorti d'une cravate d'un vert fluorescent.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?... demanda Sommers pour qui il ne _pouvait pas_ s'agir de policiers, même en civil.

L'homme en costume fourra les mains dans ses poches d'un air grognon, tandis que le hawaïen haussait les épaules. Embarrassé, l'homme en violet se mit à fouiller fébrilement ses poches sans cesser de décocher des regards en biais à ses deux acolytes. Finalement, il en retira un badge que Sommers reconnut avec horreur.

- Ah oui, fit-t-il en se tournant vers Sommers avec un regard gêné (lui prouvant finalement qu'il n'était pas devenu invisible). Inspectateur Midgens, de la palisse criminelle.

- Police, corrigea le grognon en costume.

L'autre lui décocha un regard troublé et jeta un coup d'œil à son badge en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, dit-il avec embarras. La police criminelle -les Moldus ont de ces expressions !-. Quoi qu'il en soit, enchanté, dit-il en se tournant finalement vers Sommers.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de s'essuyer les paumes dans son étrange robe, l'homme s'avança vers Sommers et lui tendit une main chaleureuse. Celui-ci la fixa un moment avec méfiance avant de se décider à accepter sa poignée, comme si l'étrange inconnu pouvait cacher un serpent dans sa manche.

- Capitaine Sommers, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

L'étrange bonhomme en violet sourit.

- Eh bien, le Ministère a eu vent d'une vague de magi-… de violence en présence de Mol-… de _gens comme vous_. Il semblerait que vous ayez recueilli les éléments de l'enquête et nous voudrions les récupérer. Nous reprenons votre affaire, en quelque sorte.

- En quelque sorte ? répéta un Sommers incrédule. Qu- quelle affaire ?

L'homme prit un air ennuyé.

- Nous nous sommes trompés de personne ? Vous n'avez pas le dossier du 12 square Grimmaurd ?

Sommers fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'il s'occupait du cas du square Grimmaurd. Seulement, malgré leur rapidité extraordinaire, que ce soit pour monter les escaliers ou pour venir le voir quand il en avait besoin… comment avaient-ils su si vite ? Y avait-il _déjà_ eu un meurtre précédemment ? Et puis, un détail le chiffonnait.

- Il n'y a pas de numéro 12 dans cette rue, fit-il remarquer.

Son interlocuteur se dandina sur place.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… excusez-moi, je m'emmêle parfois les baguettes.

- Vous vous emmêlez les…

- Aucune importance. Le dossier ?

Sommers s'assombrit. Bien sûr que ce détail allait tomber sur la table.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore rédigé.

Et voilà qu'on allait le sermonner sur ce genre de détails. Lui, le policier parfait et compétent et tué à la tâche et… Lui, face à ces gens si bizarres qui semblaient appartenir à une branche très étrange du genre humain, mais pas du tout à des flics.

Contre toute attente, le visage de l'homme en violet s'illumina d'un sourire.

- Mais c'est parfait ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains. Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant les froncements de sourcil de ses collègues et l'expression abasourdie de Sommers, oh non, ce n'est pas bien du tout, euh, du tout ! Nous n'avons qu'à prévenir le Bureau et…

L'homme se tourna et sortit un bout de bois de sa poche qu'il braqua dans les airs, ignorant la présence du policier.

Et là, une feuille jaillit de son imprimante, se replia sous forme d'enveloppe -avec des _ailes !_- et se couvrit d'une écriture d'un bleu roi, le tout en restant suspendu dans les airs.

Comme par _magie_.

- _Nooon !_ s'exclama l'homme en short hawaïen tandis que Sommers cherchait une explication rationnelle au phénomène.

Et, d'un seul geste, les deux inconnus restés en retrait portèrent leurs mains à leurs poches, en dégainèrent un bout de bois qu'ils brandirent en direction du policier, et deux éclairs blanchâtres en jaillirent pour frapper sa poitrine.

- Oubliettes ! fut le dernier mot qu'il lui fut donné d'entendre.

_Oh. Des zozios._

_Que le vide est intéressant._

_Qui était-il, déjà ? Qu'était-il en train de faire ?_

Et pendant ce temps, enfuis derrière la porte claquée, deux hommes aux tenues étranges en sermonnaient un autre à la tenue encore plus étrange, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers aux extrémités du couloir pourtant silencieux.

- J'en connais un qui n'est pas près d'avoir son diplôme, marmonna le type en complet.

C'est alors que l'étrange se produisit.

Un genre de fumée se glissa par le joint de la fenêtre et serpenta jusqu'aux trois hommes pour se placer devant eux. Soudain, le filet argenté prit forme, dessinant la silhouette d'un écureuil fantomatique… qui se mit à parler.

- L'équipe d'intervention a disparu. Midgens, vous êtes demandés à Ste Mangouste pour interroger le seul survivant. Faites attention, il nous est revenu complètement terrorisé et il attaque les médicomages. Au square Grimmaurd, la situation est devenue trop dangereuse… Nous allons faire appel au bureau des Aurors.

Les trois hommes frissonnèrent.

Et disparurent dans un 'crac' sonore.


	4. Les Aurors

_Hello vous tous ! (oui, j'ai au moins _un_ lecteur masculin ! yesss...) __Voici donc le dernier chapitre de La Bête. C'était une expérience géniale, un peu à cause du plaisir de faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique, mais pas que (ah, mes pauvres personnages...). Merci de votre accueil enthousiaste. Résultat, je suis ravie d'avoir choisi de découper l'histoire par scènes plutôt que d'en faire un OS. Je m'y suis tellement attachée que je suis triste que ce soit fini. Envie d'écrire une nouvelle fin. Dans le genre : plus sérieuse. Moins stupide. Mais ça, c'est à vous d'en juger... Bonne lecture !_

-4-

« Nous avons un appel de la police moldue. Intervention immédiate. »

Harry soupira. Pendant une très courte minute, il avait cru qu'il sortirait du travail à l'heure. Ginny l'attendait pour dîner et elle avait horreur de finir ses soirées à converser avec les murs, ce qui, ces derniers temps, arrivait un peu trop souvent à son goût. Et, puisque ce soir ne dérogerait pas à la règle, il était quitte pour profiter de son humeur de chien -qui sait, et si celle du type qu'il avait affronté la veille ne lui suffisait pas ?-.

Le retour à pas d'heure ? Les joies du métier d'Auror !

« Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les Oubliators qui s'en chargent ? » gémit-il.

- Trop d'interventions.

- Ils n'ont plus un homme de libre, renchérit une autre personne. Depuis que Mondingus a cru amusant de créer une bataille de chaudrons volants en plein Trafalgar square, ils recrutent même chez les mioches en formation. »

Résigné, Harry se saisit de sa cape et de sa baguette.

Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, les Mages Noirs n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Il semblait presque que le fameux sorcier au nom tabou avait entraîné dans sa tombe presque toute l'inventivité et la virulence de ses semblables. Là où les prospectus de la formation d'Auror vantaient les combats épiques, les enquêtes ardues et l'art de la dissimulation, Harry n'avait trouvé à affronter qu'un ramassis de mégalos agissant pile à la tombée de la nuit pour déranger les braves travailleurs dans leur rythme quotidien. Et encore, ceux-là se faisaient si rares et si méfiants que les enquêtes demeuraient traînantes et l'action, très rare. Lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas faire le boulot d'autres forces d'intervention, les Aurors se contentaient d'attendre.

Sauf lorsqu'il était temps de se carapater, bien sûr. Le Survivant jeta un regard désespéré à sa montre.

« Tiens » lui lança un collègue, « ça va t'intéresser. Ça se trouve square Grimmaurd.

- Entre le 11 et le 13, plus précisément » souligna leur indic'.

Mouais, mouais, grommela-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait, de l'endroit où pouvait se planquer le dernier cinglé des environs. Encore du travail de routi... Harry se figea en plein geste.

Entre le 11 et le 13.

Au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Là où il logeait avec Ginny et les enfants.

Le court-circuit qui avait préservé sa santé mentale prit fin avec la violence d'une bombe H lancée sur l'Angleterre.

« _QUOIIII ?!_ »

Relax, songea-t-il en cherchant un bon prétexte d'y croire. _Calme-toi, Harry._

Foncièrement, il ne pouvait pas être arrivé quoi que ce soit de catastrophique. Ginny était plus que capable de se défendre d'elle-même, quoi que lui murmure son instinct surprotecteur. Oui, il avait même pitié de son agresseur après que la rouquine lui soit passé sur le corps.

Et si... et si le Mage Noir l'avait piégée par surprise ? Et s'il avait tout manigancé à l'avance ? Et si Ginny s'était laissée piéger ?

Qu'avait-il pu arriver à sa famille ?

Après tout, Halloween était la date-anniversaire de la première défaite de Voldemort, et lui, Potter, en était l'unique responsable. Et depuis que le sortilège de Fidelitas avait cédé, n'importe qui pouvait aller et venir dans l'ancienne demeure des Blacks, à commencer par ses plus grands ennemis. Greyback était récemment sorti d'Azkaban, lui et une dizaine d'autres personnages mineurs, et Merlin savait combien d'opposants non capturés trainaient encore dans la nature. Ces gens-là qui ne vivaient sans doute que par esprit de vengeance.

Par Gryffondor. Lily. Albus. James. Les enfants... il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas leur être arrivé quelque chose, non ?

D'ailleurs, s'il y réfléchissait bien, la menace pouvait aussi être interne. Entre Ginny qui l'accusait périodiquement de fricoter avec Cho, Lily qui faisait exploser tout ce qui traînait et Albus qui avait pris la fâcheuse manie d'adopter tout un tas de bébêtes fort dangereuses, le square Grimmaurd était devenu un endroit où l'espérance de vie s'écourtait de jours en jours.

Il _devait_ intervenir.

_Vite._

Il en allait de leur survie.

Et, sans attendre le moindre de ses collègues et sans les informer le moins du monde de son monologue intérieur, Harry transplana square Grimmaurd.

Il avait visiblement été précédé, car une dizaine de corps inanimés gisaient au sol. Il se pencha rapidement pour identifier la cause des blessures mais n'en tira rien de concluant. Les corps étaient parcourus de griffures et de zébrures qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être causées par une bête que par une série de sortilèges de découpe.

Il y eut un 'pop' et ses deux collègues apparurent à ses côtés.

« Il y a un problème, lâcha l'un d'eux, visiblement embarrassé. Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir dans une affaire qui te concerne personnellement. »

_Quoi ?!_ songea-t-il. _Ils sont fous ?!_

L'Auror protesta avec force. D'un, ils n'étaient que trois sur place, et ça n'était pas beaucoup pour affronter la Chose qui avait laissé autant de macchabées sur le trottoir. De deux, c'était _sa_ maison, il la connaissait comme sa poche, et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'y entrer s'il lui en prenait l'envie pressante. Et de trois, il était celui qui avait vaincu Vous-savez-qui, _merde ! _Même en oubliant qu'il était un génie en défense contre les forces du mal -et sa modestie, vlan dans les dents si ça l'arrangeait !-, on pouvait bien céder à l'un de de ses caprices de temps en temps !

Peine perdue. Ses deux collègues se murèrent devant lui, masquant son champ de vision.

« J'ai vérifié les corps » indiqua-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, nerveux au possible. « Il n'y a rien qui indique que… »

Il s'interrompit. Un hurlement inhumain venait de retentir dans le calme de la rue, reléguant ses propos au superflu. Il sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête tandis que la plainte se changeait en un hululement de rage et de détresse.

Le frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait les chocottes. Peur pour sa peau, pour celle de Ginny et des gosses, pour celle de ses collègues aussi. Il sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Mais bon, il était quand même un ex-Gryffondor. Prenant son courage à deux mains, toujours aussi inconscient, comme à son habitude, et surtout résolu à défaire le monstre, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir ce qui se tramait au-dessus des épaules de ses collègues.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se hausser de beaucoup. Dans un éclair écarlate, les deux hommes s'affaissèrent au sol comme des poupées de chiffons. Blême, Harry fixa leur silhouette inconsciente, s'attardant une seconde sur leur visage ravagé par l'horreur.

Il pointa sa baguette dans leur direction.

_« Enervatum, » _murmura-t-il.

En vain.

Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde.

Soudain on ne peut plus conscient du danger et du fait qu'il était le dernier rempart face à l'œuvre de destruction de leur adversaire, le Survivant se redressa et fit face à la Bête. Il inspira et expira longuement, luttant pour garder son calme.

C'était dans ses cordes, se répéta-t-il. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul pour sauver le monde sorcier.

Parce c'était comme ça qu'il la sentait, cette Chose-là. Qu'il la sentait plus qu'il ne la voyait, d'ailleurs. Et ce n'était pas la faute de sa myopie, cette fois. Il faisait noir comme dans un fond de chaudron.

Incapable de voir ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre, il brandit sa baguette vers l'indiscernable menace. Si elle ne venait pas à lui, alors ce serait lui qui viendrait à elle, se décida-t-il après un frisson.

Résolution inutile.

Car soudain, la silhouette incarnate se détacha du mur.

Et Harry sentit toutes les fibres de son corps le pousser à la fuite.

Oh oui, il était courageux. Oh oui, il avait sortie une vieille épée d'un Chapeau pour pourfendre un Basilic, affronté une nuée de Détraqueurs et plus encore de Mangemorts fanatiques. Mais ça...

Le plus-pour-très-longtemps-Survivant vacilla. Blêmissant d'horreur, les genoux chancelants, il tenta désespérément de se raccrocher à sa baguette, conscient du pouvoir dérisoire que l'arme lui offrait. La Chose fit un pas en avant. Rugit.

Harry s'évanouit avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Devant lui se dressait, empourprée, écumante d'une rage apocalyptique, agitée des plus terrifiants soubresauts qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir et entourée d'une nuée d'ombres sifflantes à en faire pâlir d'envie Lord Voldemort…

…Ginny Weasley.

Le string de Cho à la main.

_...THE END..._

* * *

_Sérieusement._

_Il parait que je dis tout le temps ce mot._

_Bref, comme vous avez pu le constater, cette histoire a été bâtie sur une idée extrêmement intelligente, merci merci. Le genre "horror", c'était du baratin. N'empêche qu'un de ces jours, j'en écrirais bien une, d'histoire d'horreur. Imaginez que ça n'ait pas été Ginny mais bien Greyback... aw, je veux écrire ça. Bref. Chocogrenouilles virtuelles à la super revieweuse qui avait deviné l'identité de la Bête (et que je me suis empressée de convaincre du contraire)._

_Vous, les lecteurs, vous avez été géniaux._


End file.
